Mission Mortal
by snow-in-my-room
Summary: Three years after Pitch's defeat, things have been quiet for the Guardians- until the Man in the Moon turns them human. (This is hopefully temporary. Hopefully.) The now-mortal Guardians must watch over and protect several very special children- and survive high school at the same time. {{Rise of the Brave Tangled Epic Dragons}}
1. Aurora Borealis

**A/N: I just can't get enough of crossovers, can I? ;) And High school!AU is too good to resist. So, voilà! The stage is set, the curtains are up. And...action!**

* * *

It was August.

Thank goodness for that. Bunnymund was still in his early preparation stages, and North was nowhere near his "panic time." Jack didn't have much to do, besides the customary permafrost in Antarctica and the Himalayas. However, Tooth and Sandy still had their routine duties; the two Guardians never had long breaks. It really was quite unfortunate, North mused. Perhaps his summoning would serve a double purpose. And besides, the feeling in his belly was one that couldn't be ignored…

He twisted and pushed down on the Northern Lights control. Instantly, greens and reds and purples sprung to life and danced across the Northern Hemisphere. North watched the lights impatiently. They should be showing up soon, no? The Guardians had work to do.

* * *

A few continents over, in Australia, Bunnymund was dabbing a spot of green on an egg. His ears twitched and he looked up at the sky irritably- and then his eyes widened and he was off, into a tunnel.

* * *

Toothiana was at her palace, where she usually was, of course. "Incisor in Sector 4, four canines in 5!" she called out excitedly. A few mini-fairies chirped out to her, a warning call, and Tooth looked up at the sky. Her cerise eyes made out the waves of light coming from the North.

"The call! Now?" Tooth put a few responsible fairies in charge and zipped away.

* * *

Sandy and Jack were both in Burgess. Jack had finished his frosting duties in Antarctica and took some time to visit his golden friend. He watched Sandy's dreamsand drift into Jamie's house, forming swirls of dreams. Baby Tooth was perched on his shoulder, watching with wide, mismatched eyes. The sand was mesmerizing, and he would've missed the Northern Lights if it weren't for Sandy.

They flew off together, Sandy in a golden biplane, Jack racing alongside him. The winter spirit gave Sandy a sidelong look. North wouldn't have called them together unless it was very serious; the last time the Lights had been activated was three years ago, when Pitch had attacked. What if it was Pitch again? What then?

* * *

"Jack! How long has it been? I've missed your teeth so much!"

Jack chuckled at Tooth's antics and tried to keep her hands out of his mouth. "_Tooth, _I visited you last week! Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. Forgot," Tooth giggled. "Is Baby Tooth with you?"

The mini-fairy poked her beak from Jack's sweatshirt pocket and chirped. "She got cold on the way, so I put her into my pocket. She likes it in there."

"GUARDIANS!" North's jolly voice boomed from his office. Bunnymund jumped, then saw it was North and relaxed. "I have called you here for very important reason!"

"This better be good," Bunny muttered. Sandy shrugged, and the dreamsand above his head formed into an Easter egg.

"Sandy is right, Bunnymund. Easter is nowhere near. You are not busy, like last time. And my belly was right last time, was it not?" North appeared from the depths of his office and shut the door with a _bang!_

"Yeah, yeah, your belly was right. But that doesn't mean anything. It was pro'ly a coincidence. And lemme guess; your belly is bothering you again, huh?"

North spread his hands. "Belly does not bother me! Belly tells me things! I am not bothered. Belly is simply giving me a feeling!"

"…did Belly just become a person?" Jack muttered to Sandy.

"Anyways! I have called you here for very important reason, as I have said. I have a feeling in my belly, as I have also said. I think, my friends, that Manny is up to something!"

The five Guardians turned instinctively to the window. The full moon was rising in the sky. Its silver beams were shining through, nearing the G tile on the floor. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening. There was a short silence, which was broken by Tooth.

"North. Why are we even here? I mean, there isn't even a villain, or any black sand, or- or- my poor fairies must be terribly tired!" Tooth spun in a quick circle. "I can't stay here if there's nothing happening. I'm going back."

"Wait! Tooth! You can't just…leave! I mean, his belly might be actually right! It was right last time, wasn't it?"

"I know, Jack but- Sandy, don't you think we should leave? Both of us can't afford to stay if there isn't a threat."

Sandy blinked at Tooth, and then at North. He scratched his head and shrugged- he didn't particularly have an opinion either way.

"I shall speak to Manny."

Jack was about to protest- he didn't really think it would work- but North had already looked up to the window once more.

"Hello, Manny, my friend! It has been over three years since we last spoke, I believe. I have a feeling that you wish to tell us something. I have called the Guardians here for this cause. Tell us! What is wrong?"

_He's not going to reply, _Jack singsonged in his head. Imagine his surprise when the moonshine brightened on top of the G tile into a blinding white light, illuminated the elaborate letter. He leaned forward to see, and he was definitely not expecting the tile to split and give way to a large prism, which rose from the floor.

"Whoa," Jack murmured. "What _is _that?"

North stepped forwards. Bunnymund was close at his heels, Jack just behind him. The prism was glowing with a powerful blue light that grew brighter every second.

"Manny is replying," North told Jack. He addressed the other three. "Is he choosing a new Guardian? But that would mean…"

Bunny voiced the question that flashed through all of their minds. "Is Pitch back?"

And it was then that Jack heard the voice. It was an infinitely wise, old voice that echoed through every corner of the world and forced him to listen. It was a voice that could create whole universes and end them in the course of a sentence.

It was the voice of the Moon.

_Guardians, _the Moon said. _I call upon you now, a time of a peace. And yet, trouble is brewing. A new enemy is coming. And with it, new allies. They are not yet like you; they are still mortal, in the very first stages of their lives… _

_ I have summoned you to look over these mortals. They will be essential to the balance of this universe, and you will have to guard over them. And to do this, you will have to blend in. _

_ Beware the change. And good luck._

The voice subsided. Jack had time to swing his staff around him in a disoriented way and blink at Bunnymund. "What was that about?"

And then the prism flashed one last time, and it was _dazzling-_

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Read and: smile, frown, cry, throw up, and/or review. Whichever floats your boat. But don't hesitate to tell me how you feel about this new development. :) **


	2. Driving and Other Shenanigans

Jack bolted straight up, somehow finding himself lying on a cold surface.

Wait- cold? How had he felt it? It was a tingling, unpleasant feeling, one he only remembered from his life as a human.

He blinked, trying to clear his head. There had been something about the Moon… Oh. Right. He remembered the weird voice in their heads that had explained about a new threat and something about changes…

And why on earth why was he able to feel the coolness of Santoff Claussen's floor? Jack stood slowly. He felt as if something inside of him had worn off, like he was less energetic than usual. Besides, where was everybody?

"Guys? And- and Tooth? Where'd you go?"

Huh. His staff lay on the floor nearby. He picked up- and nearly dropped it in surprise. It was just a stick. There wasn't any ice on it, and the usual glow of it had faded away.

"What the…"

He picked the staff up carefully, unsure of whether it would do anything else weird, like spontaneously combust. When it did nothing of the sort, he gripped it more comfortably, and then shivered slightly. The hoodie that he always wore was all damp and soggy. All of the ice that clung to it had melted into freezing cold water.

He had normal body temperature now, he could feel the warmth coursing through him. Was this the change, then?

"What a weird day," he mumbled, and stepped into one of the many hallways. A yeti stood outside, absentmindedly swinging an elf back and forth by the bell. He turned around to look at Jack and let out a surprised string of jibberish.

"Yrdskijwhja!"

"Yeah, no, I still don't understand you. Sorry, big fella." Jack patted his furry arm apologetically and continued his search.

They wouldn't be in the bedrooms, would they? "North! No-orth! Tooooth! Sandy? Bunny!"

Silence.

"Hey! Where are you guys?"

North's factory was just too big. They could be anywhere, really-

"Ey! Stop yer racket! We can hear ya, ya know."

Jack exhaled, relieved. Bunnymund's voice was coming from a room down the hallway. He rushed towards the door and before he could reach it, it was flung open.

And Jack came to a dead stop.

"What the-"

"Crikey, mate!"

Jack was pretty sure Bunny's expression mirrored his: utter, complete shock.

If it was Bunnymund. Before Jack stood a tall boy wearing a green shirt and brown pants. He had blue-gray hair spiked upwards and tribal tattoos on his arms.

"What happened to you?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Wait, what?" simultaneously.

"Dude. Bunnymund. What the- why do you-"

"Ya should look at yourself! Bloody hell, mate!"

"Uh, have you seen a mirror lately?"

Bunny paused for a moment. And then a look of pure horror on his face and he sprinted back into the room as fast as he had come out. Jack could only stare after him.

Bunnymund had turned human.

* * *

Tooth's alias, thought up by North, was Toothiana Punjam Hyloo. Her human form was a petite, pretty girl about Jack's age, with large violet eyes and short black hair dyed green and blue at the tips.

Bunnymund, they decided would be called Aster. Jack thought it was kind of amusing to watch him try and adjust to his human shape.

"What's wrong, Cottontail? Can't hop like a kangaroo anymore?"

"Oh, rack off."

As for North and Sandy, well- they now looked about Jack's age. North was a fittingly tall, burly boy with black hair and bright blue eyes. His tattoos were still imprinted on his arms, which he found satisfying. Sandy was a blonde teenager about a foot shorter than Jack, which was still taller than what he had been before.

"This is odd," North bellowed. "I am small!"

"I don't have my wings anymore," Tooth wailed. Baby Tooth poked her head out of Jack's damp pocket and chirped. Tooth looked down at her with a slight frown.

"Oh, no, you're right! You mini-fairies have an awfully hard time up ahead of you, I'm afraid…"

"Just because we're human doesn't mean we can't continue what we're s'pose ta do," Bunny argued.

"I will ask Manny to help with duties for the time being," North decided. "Jack, why is your hair different color?"

Jack jumped. "Uh, what?"

He tried pulling a strand of hair down to see, but it didn't quite work. He shrugged. "I guess I'm back to what I looked like before, huh?"

Tooth sprinted towards him and pried his mouth open eagerly. "Your teeth are still perfect, I hope? Ooh! I think they're even _whiter_!"

Tooth made several pleased exclamations while Jack tried to get her fingers out of his mouth. "Mmph!"

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth," North chuckled. Sandy laughed silently then frowned.

He pointed to his mouth, and then gesticulated wildly with his hands. Bunnymund scratched his head. "I don't geddit."

After a few more moments of charades, with Sandy ultimately adopting an exasperated, _these-guys-are-idiots _look on his face, Jack had a revelation. "Oh! You mean you can't use your sand anymore?"

Sandy sighed- _finally- _and nodded. Tooth scratched her head.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. We can get Sandy a notepad, right?"

"Yes, that will work well." North nodded.

There was a brief, awkward silence.

"So…what now?"

"The Moon said that we need to keep a watch on four very special children," Tooth remembered.

"But how d'we know who they are?"

North took matters into his own, smaller-than-usual hands. "Manny! We need help!"

It was the voice again. _Burgess High School, Pennsylvania._

Jack laughed- he couldn't help it. "It's always Burgess, isn't it?"

"Does that mean we gotta go to _high school_?"

"Wait while I request Manny for help in our duties," North instructed. Tooth spun in a tight circle and let out a squeak of anticipation.

"I think we _do_ get to go to high school! It's so exciting," she laughed.

"We'll see," Bunny- that is, Aster- muttered.

"Pessimist," Jack muttered back.

* * *

It was quite by accident that Jack found the car. The reindeer weren't cooperating, which caused great anguish to North, so Jack tried skirting around the sled to get to the carrots when _there it was._

Bright red- naturally- and cream leather inside. From what Jack had gathered from Jamie, who was something of a car enthusiast, it looked something like a Jeep. A very large Jeep.

"Guys, I found something," he called. They crowded the car and let out exclamations of delight.

"Do any of ya actually know how to drive a car? 'Cause I sure don't. And besides, how're we gonna drive from here to Pennsylvania?"

"Didja forget about the magic snow globes already, Harebrain?"

"Watch it," Aster growled. But he eventually admitted it was a good idea and they all got in, one snow globe buried in the pockets of the jacket North was wearing and one cupped in his hand. The globe smashed in front of the car, North stepped heavily on the pedal- and they accelerated into the portal.

* * *

Driving was tricky. North, who had surrendered the wheel to Jack, kept calling out instructions from the back. It wasn't helping him get the hang of parking, or steering, or, for that matter, accelerating in a safe manner. They nearly lost their lives at least five times, and that wasn't counting when Jack accidentally rolled backwards down a ramp.

"I don't even have a license," Jack grumbled as he nearly rammed the car into the curb. "Oh- dammit."

Finally he got the car to draw up fairly neatly between two others, in some park near the high school. He let out a relieved puff of breath.

"I think you gotta switch the thing-a-ma-jigger to 'Park,'" Aster put in.

Jack groaned. "How the hell am I s'posed to do that?"

"Jack! Watch that mouth," Tooth tsked. "And all you have to do is pull on the stick, right?"

Sandy, who was buckled into the passenger seat, reached out and tried pulling on the "stick." It moved back to the N position, and then it wouldn't budge.

"What does N mean?"

They took a short while to ponder this.

"Not park," Aster decided, and tried reaching out past North to pull on the lever. North beat him to it and nearly wrestled the poor shift stick out of its socket.

"Hey, hey, wait a second. I think you have to move it to the _side_," Jack realized. He tried moving it to one side, and then pulled forwards. It stopped at the P mark.

"Do we lock it now?"

Jack reached out and pressed the little lock button on the car keys that were plugged into the steering wheel. (Why were they plugged into the steering wheel? Jack was seriously confused.)

The reaction to this was instantaneous.

"'ey! We gotta get outta the car first!"

"Jack, unlock the vehicle!"

Sandy facepalmed.

"Okay, okay, jeez." He unlocked the car again and frowned. "If we're supposed to lock it when we're _out _of the car, then how are we going to do that? I mean, the keys are plugged into the steering wheel."

This sparked a lengthy debate: smashing the car windows in and then locking the car, or not locking it at all. Sandy was exasperated. He dug his notebook out from the aviator jacket he had woken up wearing and scribbled something down.

"Hey, Sandy, what's that?" Jack resurfaced from an intense argument with Aster about why it would be okay to destroy the windows of a brand new car. Sandy held the paper up to his face with a seriously unimpressed expression.

_Unplug the keys from the ignition._

"Sandy, you are genius!" North had leaned in to glimpse Sandy's wise advice.

Sandy simply rolled his eyes good-naturedly, a slight smile on his face, and gestured for Jack to do as he said. Jack pulled on the keys, which came out from the "ignition" pretty easily.

"Okay! We can get out now," Tooth deadpanned. "Finally." She bounced out of the car and frowned.

"You know, not flying feels really weird after such a long time of doing it."

"So do we march into the high school now?"

"Y'know, this day has gotta be the weirdest of the century," Aster muttered. "First, five immortal protectors of the world get turned into teenagers. Then they learn howta drive and nearly die in the process. And now they gotta enroll in a _high school._ I mean, think about it. What the bloody hell was the Moon_ thinkin'_?"

Jack shrugged. "You know, I try not to think. It interferes with being crazy. Now, what grade would we be in?"

"Well, I'm guessing we're maybe about…seventeen. We'd be seniors, right?"

Sandy nodded at Tooth. He gave them all a double thumbs-up.

"This should be fun," North noted.

"And potentially dangerous- you know what they say about high school. Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Guess who _finally _decided to update? ;)**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Ilovesmiles4: Thank you so much! You're officially my first reviewer. Congrats for being awesome.**

**actresspdx: Aw, thanks, I'm flattered! That's what I try to do, make my writing fun and easy to read, so I appreciate the compliment :)**

**Anonymous: Thank you, nonnie. I sorta let you down on the "update quickly part"- but hey, the story finally came to me!**

**Guest: Aww, thanks! Here's the update. Enjoy.**


End file.
